vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Yan(Iriya the Berserker)
Yan is a human, who is older brother to Iriya. He along with the rest of his family were attacked by Count Langlan, Viscount Albidozen, Baron Mitterhaus, Count Zegreib, Duke Schultz, and Baron Luzbon, headed by Viscount Kraken. He survives the attack having been turned into a servant to the same Nobles that attacked him. His sister also survives but is some how not turned and now seeks revenge on the Nobles who did this to her family. He now a servant is forced to fight his sister to the death. Makes his appearance in Iriya the Berserker. Appearance He is described as at the foot of the stairs stood a young man, short but sturdily built. He was dressed in rough old clothes and sported close—cropped hair—for a second, Iriya thought her brother must've just come home from a hunting trip. The kiss of the Nobility had prevented the years from changing him. Apparently these were the same close he wore the night his family was attacked. Viscount Albidozen made sure he wears the same clothes when he meets her later on in the story in their reunion. Yan broke into a grin. It was the same warm and dependable smile she remembered from days of old. Her older brother had carried a weapon as heavy as their father's, since the time he was ten and used it to bag game just as big, too. Taciturn by nature, he was warned by their mother that folks would "take him for a mute", but with his evening drink he would give them, a friendly grin. And every time he did, Iriya realized it was a treasure. His meaty hands grabbed hold of Iriya’s shoulders. His rugged face drew closer. In the old days, he’d often smelled of sweat. Now, however, he carried the stench of blood. His powerful chest crushed against her breasts. His waist melded with hers, and her brother’s hands slid from her shoulders to her back. Iriya couldn't shut her eyes, which saw those of Yan as they glowed, burning red, like coals. Personality Yan used to be a loving caring child being in one of the happy big families on the Frontier. Now he has changed. He has become a highly manipulative psychological molester. It seems this has become his strongest trait in the way he talks now to his sister Iriya. He now under viscount Albidozen's control is completely loyal to him. He also seems to have been highly violent and blood thirsty coming to love the voracity of his existence and fully accepting his situation. He in his loyalty is commited to aiding his master destroy his enemy any way he can even with his death if that will rattle her even for a moment giving him an edge. Biography Although he and his family lived in poverty, their lives were peaceful. Their home was located in the outskirts of Paccilin, a valley town in the eastern Frontier. Yan's father was a huntsman who would bring home game for him and his brothers to butcher. His mother was a housewife who, while waiting for her husband to return home, would bake sweet breads with their rations of flour and sugar. On summer evenings, his oldest sister, Gia, would sing traditional Frontier songs while his brother, Shezk, played guitar. Their performances would draw other villagers to come watch, one of which was a man from the Capital who suggested they take their talents there. At 15, Gia left for the Capital while Shezk preferred to stay home. However, two weeks later, the family receives word that the party Gia was traveling with was attacked by bandits. Then one night in autumn, Pol and the rest of his family are attacked by Nobles, one of which the Left Hand identifies as Langlan; a courteous Noble with a good reputation with his subjects, although that was several millennia prior. When Iriya meets Yan again at the end of the book he is now in service to Viscount Albidozen who presents him to her just out of spite and cruelty it seems maybe in an attempt to rattle her. The two siblings catch up recounting the events leading up to now where Yan reveals that he saw her bitten and her blood drank by Count Langlan. She is confused by this rebutting but he makes it clear that what ever she remembers is not the case or accurate. During the continued conversation he becomes more and more aggressive provoking her to kill him and she complies in the end splitting him from the top of his head down to his crotch. Powers and Abilities Vampire Powers Transportation Unknown Equipment Large-Bore Rifle- He inheriting the weapon of his Hunter father it is most likely some sort of rifle like this. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Vampires Category:Servant